


Avengers and Agents Watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by AgentsofPsych99



Series: AvengersWatch. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: & means friends, / means dating or will date, Bobbi and Natasha are superior, Natasha Clint Bobbi and Mack are a squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99
Summary: Basically the title.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse, Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AvengersWatch. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808146
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Characters come gradually.

Now you see the Avengers were eating shwarma (for the 6th time this week) under Tony's high demand for it. He liked using the excuse "Its what we bonded over!"   
And weirdly it was, not deaths or fighting Chitauri just sitting, no talking and enjoying everyone's company. Away from all the drama.  
They obviously had other teammates but they like having quality time together.

They were just sitting there as if they weren't war heroes. When a flash of light blinded them. Before they could grab they're weapons or get angry they disappear, leaving people to wonder where in the hell the Avengers went.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

When they woke up however they were in a theatre. Immediately springing into action they searched for exits, weapons and any clues but five minutes later nothi-  
"Guys I found something!"  
-ng oh nevermind. I guess Clint found something.  
"Its a note." Clint continued as everyone came over.  
"Well then read it big brain." shouts Tony not wanting to be in the room any longer.

The note said: 

Avengers,   
We assure you that you are safe and that time is slowed down so only a day will pass whilst you are to stay here. More people will join you as time goes on. You are to watch things that have happened at S.H.I.E.L.D in the past, present and future to help you understand things. Things like organizations and what happened behind close doors.   
Sincerely,  
Anonymous.


	2. Pilot Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have side notes at the bottom with the numbers like my Endgame story. When you see it I recommend looking at that number at the bottom then going back to the story. You don't have to though. Also please comment because I like answering them.
> 
> Everything in brackets is not the script!

(After all six were seated the screen lit up.)

Woman: The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know – they're among us.

("Wait who's talking?" Steve asked.  
"Why would we know that Steve? Why?" Clint answered probably still aggravated about the whole situation.")

The camera zooms in lower into the city and we see people walking on the streets going about their daily lives. The camera zooms up and we can see someone flying overhead, they look to be in a red suit.

("It's meeeeeee!" Tony shouted.  
"Of course you're the one that is excited about being on the screen, " Natasha stated rolling her eyes.)

Woman: Heroes.

We are shown several different cuts, Thor's hand catching the hammer; Cap arm with his shield; then we see the destruction.

Woman: And monsters.

We see a few flash cuts of the aliens from the first Avengers movie as well as The Hulk roaring into the sky.

("Omg who does this b***h-" [1]  
"LANGUAGE!"  
"think she is?" Tony shouted, "The Hulk isn't a monster."  
"Maybe she got the wrong idea just watch the show." Bruce tried to reason with Tony.)

Woman: The world is full of wonders.

We cut to a young boy looking into a store window; we can see action figures of Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, The Hulk and Hawkeye. The boy walks closer to the window to look at them. Behind him, a man pays a hotdog vendor.

Man: Thanks, Bernie.

("Bernies a cool name like if I didn't have my name I would have it and I-"  
Steve cut Tony off after being quiet for the entire thing so far, "Tony! Shut up!"   
"How dare you say that to me it's my coping mechanism for these types of situations."  
"COPING MECHANISM! You never shut up anyway. Maybe you should, try that for coping mechanism you s-"  
"Guys shut up we don't have time for this petty fighting right now." Natasha shouted through all the commotion.)

Bernie: You bet.

The man walks to the boy holding hotdogs.

Man: Ace, come and get it

The boy turns around and takes the hotdog as the man puts his hand on the boys head.

Man: What do you say we go out to your Aunt Mindy's this weekend?

Ace doesn't seem to be paying attention; he turns back to the action figures once he has his food.

Man: You and Kisha can swim in the pond.

Ace: Sure.

The man notices what has the boy's attention and looks at the figures too. He takes a deep breath as he looks at them all.

Man: You know, you've got a birthday coming up in a couple of months. Who's your favourite?

Ace: I'm okay.

This makes the man look uncomfortable. He kneels down to get closer to the boy.

Man: Hey, things are tight right now, but I'm going to find something. Not back at the factory but I got prospects. 

The boy looks doubtful but the man keeps optimism on his face.

Man: You and me – what are we?

Ace: We're a team.

("Ok that's actually pretty cute" Bruce commented making Clint smile as he thought of his own children.)

The man takes the boys hand and gives it a shake as he laughs.

Man: That's right.

He takes the boy by his shoulder turning him back toward the storefront.

Man: So, who do you – 

His words are cut off when a big explosion happens in a building across the street. The man wraps himself around the back of Ace to protect him then looks up at the building. People on the street are screaming and shouting as they run away from falling debris. The man turns Ace back around to face him and looks at him with concern.

("Well that escalated very quickly!" Thor shouted in his unusually deep voice.)

Man: Are you okay? All right, Ace, look at me. I need you to stay here with Bernie, okay? People might be hurt and I'm going to see if they need my help. Stay with Bernie!

He pushes Ace closer to the hotdog vendor Bernie, he puts his arm around Ace protecting him as the man runs off.

Man: Watch my boy!

He runs to the building and pauses for a second looking up and assessing the situation. He runs around the building and again looks up to one of the smoking windows, we can hear a woman's voice.

Woman: Help me! Help me!!

The man looks left then right, then at the wall. He takes a deep breath and punches the bricks. His hand embeds into the wall. He kicks the wall with his right foot making a foothold as well. Slowly he punches and kicks holes in the wall allowing him to climb up to the window. We can hear voices from inside the building telling people to get out and asking if anyone is still in the building.

("Well this is just ok then..." Tony muttered.)

The man has to make a few big leaps and make a few more holes along the way, but finally, he makes it to the window ledge. He hangs there for a moment coughing at the smoke and putting the hood up on his sweatshirt. He gives a might heave and lands inside the room.

We cut to him walking through fiery hallways, he holds one of his arms in front of his face to block the smoke. He kicks over something that was blocking the door, then we hear a woman speak. This voice is different than the one we heard narrating at the top of the episode, so I will dub her Woman #2.

("I am confusion!" Clint screeched right in nats ear.)

Woman #2: Help me! Help me!

The man turns toward where the voice is coming from.

Woman #2: Help me! Help me!

The man starts to move closer to where the voice is coming from, only to have pieces of the ceiling cave-in causing him to back away.

Cut to outside, people are standing around looking at the building with shocked faces, a few of them even have their cellphones out and are taking photos and videos. The man appears in a window with a woman in his arms. He jumps just as larger flames erupt behind him. The crowd gasps and screams when he jumps, however, he lands easily with the woman still in his arms. He pants heavily as a woman from the crowd, holding her cellphone up recording, walks closer toward him. The man gently sets Woman #2 down on the road as Cellphone Woman continues to record. Woman #2 coughs as she looks around. Cellphone Woman is watching everything with a very shocked expression on her face. The man stands up from Woman #2 and makes eye contact with Cellphone Woman. He pulls his hood lower over his face and runs away, Cellphone Woman takes a few steps toward him looking like she wants to say something, but she doesn't. She looks down to Woman #2 and goes over to her to offer help.

We cut over to see Ace standing where his father, Man, left him as we hear the same voiceover voice.

Woman: We can't explain everything we see, but our eyes are open.

The Man is making his way through the crowd back toward his son. He is no longer wearing his hoodie, now he's wearing just the plaid shirt that he had one under it.

Woman: So, what now?

The man reaches his son and takes his arm leading him away.

Woman: There are no more shadows for you to hide in. Something impossible just happened. What are you going to do about it?

Title Sequence.

We next see three black SUVs racing down the street. When they stop we can see the SHIELD emblem on the doors of the vehicles. A man gets out of one of the SUVs and pulls a walkie-talkie to his mouth. Since he got out of a SHIELD vehicle, I'm just going to use the basic Agent #1 (I'm sure there will be more unnamed Agents in this episode.)

Words scroll across the bottom of the screen: Paris, France.

Agent #1: Agent Ward, there's been a development. It's the Rising Tide.

("WARD! I remember Ward. Hey Nat, do you remember Ward?" Clint questioned before announcing to the group, "We went on a mission with him and haven't seen him since. I'm glad he isn't dead." [2]  
"Oh yeah. He was cool." Natasha complimented which for her meant she liked the person to quite and extent.)

As Agent #1 speaks we cut to see a motorcycle going down a street, we hear the man still speaking over the walkie-talkie. 

Agent #1: They've pinned down the location of the package. We need to abort.

The man on the motorcycle, obviously Agent Ward, speaks, he sounds put out.

Agent Ward: I'm five minutes away from retrieving it.

Agent #1: So is everyone else. They posted the coordinates online.

Ward: If their job were easy...

Agent #1: Yeah, it wouldn't be any fun.

Ward has parked his bike and takes off his helmet. 

Agent #1: Watch your six.

We can hear a siren wailing as Ward makes his way to a café. He takes a serving tray out of his jacket and walks inside the building. He walks out from the kitchen area still holding his tray. We can still hear Agent #1's voice.

Agent #1: Red tie, by the window.

Ward walks over to the man and speaks to him in French. 

Ward: May I take your glass, sir?

The man allows him to then quietly talks with his companion as Ward walks away. We next see him walking up some stairs with the glass on his tray. Under the glass is some sort of cloth that has a grid inside it. He takes a hold of the stem of the glass and runs the bowl of the glass along the grid part of the cloth, we can see the fingerprints from the glass transferred over to the cloth. There are a beep and Ward walks off camera.

Cut to inside someone's kitchen, we can hear a woman singing in French. We pan past the kitchen into the hallway. The door quietly opens and Ward sneaks in. He walks deeper into the house, entering the living room and looks around. He stops in front of the fireplace and turns something on his tray making it glow. The tray has now become some sort of x-ray machine, Ward is able to look through the walls with it. He stops when he sees safe hiding behind a painting. He takes the painting off the wall and presses numbers into the safe. He then takes the cloth with the fingerprints and places it against the fingerprint screen on the safe. He looks around as the music is louder, behind him the fireplace moves upward exposing a small room behind. The lights flicker then stay on and Ward enters the room. We can see steel briefcases and stacks of money. Among the money is a small black pouch. Ward ignores everything else and plucks up the bag. He starts to exit the room but stops when he looks up. Standing there is a lovely blonde woman wearing a bathrobe with her bra exposed and holding a wooden spoon.

Ward: Your fireplace is broken.

("Lol no kidding." Steve joked.  
"Wait! Steve did you just... Make a joke?"  
"Well yes."  
Le gasps were heard all around the room.)

The woman lowers her arms in anger. We hear a door close and a man speaking in French. Ward quickly picks up the tray and throws it like a Frisbee at the first thug through the door taking him down, then he fights with the second thug behind the first. Ward is able to disarm the second thug as the first recovers. The woman gets a disgusted look on her face and turns away and goes back into the kitchen. Thug one takes Ward down to the floor, they are both under the trap door for the secret room when it starts to descend. They both scramble out of the way.

Agent #1: Ward, just a heads up: We've got possible hostiles in your vicinity.

("Oh well that was a nice heads up." Tony jeered [3].  
"Honestly you'd think S.H.I.E.L.D would be more aware but apparently not." Bruce said.)

Right at this moment, Ward is being choked by one of the "hostiles". 

Ward: Really?

He falls backwards into the couch knocking the thug off him.

We see the woman, now wearing a coat, walking down the hallway. She throws a look into the room, rolls her eyes, and continues walking.

We see that Ward is a resourceful fighter, using the blender and a kitchen drawer to attack and ward off attacks. Finally, both men are knocked out cold and Ward makes his exit.

Cut to a helicopter in the sky, we pan down to see Ward climbing up a fire escape stairwell to the top of the building. He looks in the direction of the helicopter and when a rope appears he grabs a hold of it and hangs there.

Cut to inside a small room. Ward is dressed in a suit and sitting at a table as a woman questions him. Ward looks bored.

Woman: What does S.H.I.E.L.D. stand for, Agent Ward?

Ward: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.

Woman: And what does that mean to you?

Ward: It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out shield.

("Thats what I said but Fury just rolled his eye at me." Clint exclaimed making Natasha roll her eyeS.)

The camera cuts over to see the woman he is talking to is none other than Maria Hill, she does not look amused by his joke.

Ward: It means we're the line, between the world...and the much weirder world. We protect people from the news they aren't ready to hear. And, when we can't do that, we keep them safe.

This gets a slight reaction from Hill. Ward takes something out of his inside coat pocket as he continues to speak.

Ward: Something turns up...

We see he pulled out the small black bag from his earlier job and takes some sort of alien artefact out of it.

Ward: Like this Chitauri neural link...

He slides it across the desk to Hill. The words at the bottom of the screen read: Agent Hill's office; Location: Classified.

("You know I never really thought about this until now but unless you like level 3 million you can never look at like anything in shield." Clint murmured to Nat but everyone heard.  
"Oh yeah. I swear I've hacked into at least 95% of-."  
"Wait Tony did you say hacked?"  
"Hacked? Nooooo. I think we should carry on with the show.")

Ward: We get to it before someone bad does.

Hill picks up the artefact, looks at it a moment then stands holding it.

Hill: Any idea who Vanchat was planning to sell it to?

We see another man standing in the room holding a case. When Hill gets close he opens the case and she carefully puts the artefact into it.

Ward: I'm more interested in how this Rising Tide group found out about it.

The man gives Hill a nod, closes the case and walks out of the room as she turns to look at Ward again.

Ward: I thought they were just hackers. What changed?

Hill: Everything's changing.

While she speaks she circles around Ward to stop at the opposite side of him.

Hill: A little while ago, most people went to bed thinking that the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a flying metal suit. Then aliens invaded New York and were beaten back by, among others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the 40s, and a God.

Ward: I don't think Thor's technically a god.

Hill looks away, almost lost in thought.

Hill: Well, you haven't been near his arms. Look, the battle of New York was the end of the world. This – now – is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formulas, secrets they're not ready for.

Ward leans forward, obviously trying to figure out why she tells him things he knows.

Ward: Why was I pulled out of Paris?

Hill: That you'll have to ask Agent Coulson.

("You know Hill shouldn't tease people like that. Lots of people knew Coulson personally." Steve shouted annoyed someone so high up would say that when an innocent man had died.)

She takes a few steps away from him and crosses her arms as he looks even more confused.

Ward: Uh, yeah, I'm clearance level 6. I know that...Agent Coulson was killed in action. Before the Battle of New York.

We pan over to a very dark corner and see movement there.

Ward: Got the full report.

The person comes out of the shadows and it's none other than Agent Phil Coulson.

(Silence. That was all at first. Then uproar. Natsha who had been reasonably quiet until now spoke first talking about how many different ways she was going to kill Fury. 9745 in total. Clint was next shouting profanity about how he was going to kill Fury for hiding his one parent figure from him and Natasha. Tony and Thor muttered under their about their revenge plans as they were never as close as Clint and Natasha were but they had been friends. Steve sat quietly recounting the few great times they had whilst the fanboy was on the hellicarrier with him. Bruce also sat quietly thinking about the man, he had not known him well but still enjoyed his company. Once everyone had calmed down the episode began again.)

Coulson: Welcome to level 7.

Ward stands looking utterly confused. Coulson gets a sly smile.

Coulson: Sorry, that corner was really dark and I couldn't help myself.

Coulson is smiling as Ward looks even more confused and gives a look to Hill.

Coulson: I think there's a bulb is out.

Cut to outside, a bus pulls up to a curb and opens the doors. We see the man from earlier, the one with the son, walking down the street studying a newspaper. As he passes by the cellphone woman from earlier leans back and watches him pass. When he gets a little past her she gets up from her seat and begins to follow him.

Cut back to Coulson, Ward and Hill. An elevator opens and they walk out.

Ward: Director Fury faked your death, to motivate the Avengers.

("But that didn't motivate us. Helping innocent people and settling our differences did. Me and Natasha haven't even gotten over his death yet. It could been anyone and he chose our one parent figure. The only one who believed in us. I didn't even know until two days after when Natasha finally told me." Clint and Natasha were filled with rage. How was he so inconsiderate?)

Hill: The death of a common ally is a particularly effective team-builder.

They stop in front of a sealed door and turn towards a wall. A female computer voice speaks.

Computer: Say "cheese".

We see the badges of Coulson, Hill and Ward flash on the screen and the door unlocks.

Coulson: Plus, it wasn't that much of a stretch. I stopped breathing for about 40 seconds.

The men hold each door open as Hill passes through, then they enter.

Hill: Eight. It gets longer every time you tell it.

Coulson: Yeah, well you get shanked by the Asgardian Mussolini, you can tell it your way.

They have entered some sort of reception area.

Coulson: I was looking at the big white light and it felt like a lot longer than 8 seconds.

Coulson and Ward both get badges that they clip to their jackets. Once they do they all begin to walk again.

Ward: Do they know? The Avengers, that Fury played them?

Hill: They're not level 7. 

("YES WE ARE. AND NATASHA AND CLINT ARE LEVEL EIGHT [4] THAT WHY THEY WERE BOTH PICKED TO BE AVENGERS." Bruce had finally lost it. Who did Fury think he was?)

Coulson: I got out of the I.C.U., Fury stuck me in a grass shack in Tahiti. Rough gig. Mai tais, Travis McGee novels and a physical therapist whose command of English was...irrelevant.

They enter a room filled with computer and monitors.

Ward: But something put you back in the game.

Something beeps when they enter the room and a video is played on one of the screens. It's the footage the Cellphone Woman took of the Man jumping out of the building.

Ward: What's that?

Coulson: That's a superhero, Agent Ward.

Hill: An unregistered gifted. Identity unknown.

We hear a few more beeps and the woman who did the voiceover at the top of the episode is speaking again.

Woman: Your secret is out. For decades your organization...

Her voice is drowned out by other voices and different clips playing on the screens.

Coulson: Another little present from the Rising Tide.

Ward: How are they getting this stuff before us?

Coulson: Same way they cracked our RSA implementation.

Hill shoots him a look.

Coulson: They're good. So I need better.

Hill: Agent Coulson has requisitioned a mobile command unit, to which you are assigned.

Coulson: Rising Tide is trying to draw us out. I think it's time they succeeded.

Ward is nodding his head, thinking he understands where this is going. Coulson has walked around the desk and picked up a binder.

Ward: You want me to cross them off?

Coulson looks shocked.

Coulson: Wow. No.

He looks over to Hill, she raises her eyebrows and looks down.

Coulson: I want to use them to get to him.

He nods toward the screen where the man's picture is still visible.

Coulson: This man's world is about to get very weird. He's gonna need some help.

Ward looks at the screen then to Hill.

Ward: I'm sorry, I was trained from day one as a specialist. I go in alone, I get it done. Defusing a nuclear bomb – I'm your guy.

He looks to Coulson.

Ward: A welcoming committee? Not my speed.

Coulson opens the binder.

Coulson: I know it's not what you want. Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment of your last three missions. Combat – top grades. Espionage – she gave you the highest marks since Romanoff.

("No way." Clint screeched choking on his water.)

Hill and Ward share a look then his attention goes back to Coulson.

Coulson: Under "people skills" she drew a – I think it's a little poop.

He turns the binder and holds it up a bit higher for Ward to see. His eyes drawdown in confusion and he steps closer to look at the drawing.

Coulson: With knives sticking out of it.

Hill holds up one of her hands.

Hill: What? 

Coulson: That's bad, right? And given your family history, I'm surprised it's not worse.

Coulson doesn't seem to notice that Ward's jaw clenches when he mentions Ward's family history. But...

He closes the binder and holds it to his chest again.

Coulson: I think you're the guy for this.

Coulson: If I'm wrong, you go straight back to your bombs.

An older man walks into the room wearing a lab coat.

Older Man: Teams approved. Physicals are all fine.

He is holding some file folders which he gives to Hill.

Older Man: Fitz-Simmons is not cleared for combat. I'm told that won't be an issue. Agent Ward here, he's almost too fit.

("Oh I heard about Fitz-Simmons they were top in Science school. I kind of wish I could have visited." Clint said making Natasha nod in agreement.  
"Why didn't you ever go?" Thor asked.  
Before Clint could Natasha answered, "Both Shield academy's had a weird rivalry thing so we never got to visit. We never knew why.")

Ward takes a step forward.

Ward: That's an issue. That should be an issue. Maybe I can't join the team. Because my – 

His words are cut off by Hill.

Hill: God, you are dismissed.

Ward walks out of the room while Coulson smirks at her.

Hill: It was a porcupine, it was not a poop.

Coulson looks confused and opens the binder again.

Hill: It just means that he – 

This time Coulson cuts her off.

Coulson: No, I'm pretty sure.

Hill is not amused.

Hill: And it's not just Ward, your whole roster is sketchy.

Coulson: Well, they're cleared.

Older Man: I would've been very happy not to clear you, Phil. I'd love for you to rest up some more. 

Coulson: I've had plenty of that, thanks.

Hill steps closer to him.

Hill: You sure? 

Coulson: You should go some time. 

Hill: Where?

Coulson: Tahiti. It's a magical place.

She gives him a soft laugh.

Hill: Three days in and I'd be begging for an assignment.

Coulson: Exactly.

He gives her a smile and walks out of the room as the Older Man steps closer to Hill.

Older Man: Tahiti. He really doesn't know, does he?

("When does the lying stop at that place. They NEED to sort out their priorities." Steve commented.)

Hill looks down as if she's feeling guilt.

Hill: He can never know.

Hill walks away as the Older Man watches her go.

Open inside a diner. The superhero man from earlier is sitting in a booth drinking coffee and watching the news. The report has a runner at the bottom that says "who is the hooded hero". They are talking to the woman that he saved in the building.

Woman: Is there any way I can thank him? Are you sure, nobody saw him?

The Man gets a smile as he looks down at the paper on the table in front of him. We can hear the news reporter's voice from the TV.

Reporter: So, the identity of the hooded hero still remains unknown.

We see that he has been looking at the classified section of the newspaper. Some jobs are circled while others are crossed out. He looks up when he sees someone slide into the booth with him. It is the Cellphone Woman who has been following him. She looks around as he looks up at her.

Cellphone Woman: Just act natural.

Man: What? 

Cellphone Woman: Just, pretend that we're talking.

His confusion only grows.

("They are though." Tony rolled his eyes.)

Man: We are.

("And I oop-")

Cellphone Woman: Good, cause you never know who's listening.

She acting shifty and nervous this makes the man more confused.

Man: I don't even know who's talking.

She gives him a big smile.

Cellphone Woman: I'm Skye. And you're the hooded hero.

The Man looks away and down.

Skye: Please tell me that you're not staying with that name.

Man: Wait, what? I'm not – I'm a factory worker.

Skye has taken three packets of sugar out of the holder and sets them flat on the table. She scoffs at his assertion.

Skye: Sure, by day.

She is still giving him a big smile.

Skye: I saw you. You're a hero. Like, a for-real superhero – which is – I'm not, a groupie, stalker type, but...

She begins to giggle with delight.

Skye: Oh my God, that is so cool! Okay, okay, chill.

She takes a second to compose herself again.

Skye: Just don't, don't draw attention.

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

Skye: You're in danger.

Man: You got the wrong guy, lady.

Skye: No, you've got the wrong approach. The cute girl from the hospital is dying to thank you, and possibly "thank" you.

("Oh wow ok then!" Bruce exclaimed.  
"Why what does the mortal mean?" Thor questioned.  
"Oh you don't wanna know.")

Skye: And you're hiding. The clip of you rescuing her has had the most hits since that puppy with vertigo, and you can't even find a job.

The Man looks down at his crossed and circled classified ads and sighs. He sits back in his seat and looks at her.

Man: What do you mean about danger?

Skye: S.H.I.E.L.D.

Man: Shield what? I should carry a shield?

Skye: S.H.I.E.L.D. Government. Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you. They knew about the Battle of New York before it even happened. And then cleaned it up before anyone could ask real questions – overnight. How long do you think it'll take for them to clean you up?

Man: And you want to know why I'm hiding.

Skye: What if you didn't hide? What if you got in front of this and let people know that you're a hero?

Man: I'm just a guy.

Skye: Why, a guy like that gets work, gets perks.

She starts playing with her sugar packets, moving them around.

Skye: I can help. I'm great with computers – like weirdly great. I mean, I could help you create a whole new identity or...

Her eyes get wide and she gasps in delight.

Skye: A mask.

The man grabs his paper and prepares to leave the table.

Man: O-okay.

He gets up and Skye scrambles out of the booth to follow him.

Skye: Well, you could just – also we could just stick with the...

She quickly gets around him standing close by his side.

Skye: Hood. Listen, you cannot walk away from this. With great power comes...a ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with. Now, my office is – 

Man: You have an office?

She looks offended.

Skye: Yes, I have an office.

The look of offence drops from her face.

Skye: It's a mobile...office. It's a...van. I live in a van – by choice! But, it's always in the alley around the corner, free Wi-Fi and you can come by anytime.

Man: Thank you.

He gives her a slight bow then walks away. Skye gives him a big smile and waves cheerily to him.

Skye: They're coming for you.

He shoots her a look but continues out of the bar. She lifts something up and looks at it, it's Man's driver's license. We now can call him something other than man: Michael Peterson.

Skye:...Mike.

("Shes probably gonna get in a lot of trouble with shield, isn't she?" Clint questioned.  
Bruce chuckled, "Yes probably.")

She leaves the bar too.

Cut to inside an office. We see three stacks of papers set up side by side. Someone is assembling them into some sort of memo then stapling them together. It's a Level 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. Technical Memorandum. The camera pans out then zooms in to show us a woman sitting at her desk assembling the memos. She stops her work when she hears Coulson's voice.

Coulson: Agent May.

("Yay May!" Clint and Natasha cheered like toddlers.  
"Wait who's May?" asked Thor.  
"The Cavalry."  
"Wait you two know THE Cavalry?!" Tony squeaked excitedly.  
"Oh yeah she was like our mother before she started doing paperwork. We never really saw her anymore.)

May: No.

We see Coulson and he has a smile at her denial.

Coulson: So, you've been briefed.

He walks so that he is standing next to her cubical staring down at her.

May: I'm not going back in the field.

Coulson: Yeah, you got such a nice setup here. Ever thought about adding a moat?

She shoots him a glare.

Coulson: I just need you to drive the bus, liaise ground transpo, some on-site supervision. This isn't a combat op.

While he was talking she looked away and continued stapling her paperwork.

May: Then you don't need me.

Coulson: I do.

He walks so that he is now in front of her instead of beside her.

Coulson: Cause we'll be running ourselves. Picking the ops, making the calls.

This gets her attention and she is once again looking at him.

Coulson: No red tape.

A thought occurs to Coulson and he looks around for a second.

Coulson: This is where they actually make the red tape, isn't it? I always wondered.

He's looking around after his joke and May finally cracks a smile.

Coulson: Melinda?

May: You're really just asking me to drive the bus?

Coulson: I'm not asking.

He starts to walk away but throws one last line over his shoulder to her.

Coulson: But it's a really nice bus.

Cut to outside, we round a truck to see a hanger with a large plane waiting inside. People are milling about the plane as other soldiers stand guard. Ward walks to the plane holding a bag. Once inside the hanger, he takes off his sunglasses to stare at the plane and he continues to walk to it. He walks to the back of the plane where a ramp is down and people and supplies are being loaded. We see a young woman standing at the top of the ramp gathering things. A young man walks up behind her as she picks something up, he got worried.

Young Man: Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it!

He rushes to the Young Woman and grabs the device out of her hands.

Young Man: That's the Night-Night Gun.

("The Night-Night Gun?" Steve queried.  
"Oh that's definitely Fitz-Simmons!" declared Clint.)

We hear that the Young Man has a Scottish accent when Young Woman answers him we hear she has a British accent.

Young Woman: Well it's on my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's no way we're calling it the Night-Night Gun.

They both walk away from Ward carrying cases and objects taking them into what looks like a lab.

Young Man: The bullets work. Nonlethal, heavy stopping power, break up under the subcutaneous tissue – 

Young Woman interrupts him, this is obviously a fight they've had before.

Young Woman: Oh, with a dose of only .1 microliters of Dendrotoxin. I'm not Hermione. I can't create instant paralysis with that.

The Young Man gets agitated as she continues to talk, they talk over each other.

Young Woman: You should have run the specs by me before building the moulds.

Young Man: The bullets are hollow. It's a marvel I can keep them from breaking apart in the chamber.

Young Woman: Or used a higher calibre round or read a book.

Young Man: Have you ever heard of physicist or – uh what's the other one? Inertia.

Young Woman: It's not particularly difficult.

A heavy black bag is dropped on the floor stopping their argument. They look over to find Ward standing in the doorway.

Ward: Fits-Simmons?

Young Woman points at Young Man.

Young Woman: Fitz.

Fitz points at the Young Woman.

Fitz: Simmons. I'm engineering, she's biochem. Agent Ward? 

Ward pulls something out of his jacket and holds it out to them.

Ward: Coulson said I'd need my comm receiver encoded.

Fitz quickly walks over and takes the device from him.

Ward: I don't know if you've worked with that model before. It's – 

Fitz cuts off his words by smashing Ward's device with a hammer. We hear a lot of thudding and glass breaking.

Ward: Brand new.

Simmons: He'll repurpose the I.D.I.S. chip.

Fitz holds something up between a set of big tweezers.

Fitz: Don't need the external receiver for the inner-ear coms anymore.

Ward fiddles with his ear as Simmons takes his head.

Ward: So, uh, how does it – 

Now it's Simmons' turn to interrupt him, she grabs his face and shoves some sort of swab into his mouth.

("Well they are very... How do I say into their work. We should meet them soon Bruce. They seem cool.")

Simmons: Embedded sensorineural silicone matched to your DNA. It's very posh.

She takes the swab out of his mouth closing it up as he makes a face.

Simmons: So, are you excited to be coming on our journey into mystery?

Ward (dryly): It's like Christmas.

She gives him a smile and walks away. We can hear tires squealing behind them, Ward turns to see what's causing it. A shiny bright red Corvette rolls into the plane.

Fitz: One of Coulson's old S.H.I.E.L.D. collectables. Flamethrowers, the world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap.

Coulson gets out of the car closing the door and walking over to them. As he walks another man in an orange vest walks to the car, Coulson's voice goes low in warning.

("DONT TOUCH LOLA!" Clint, Natasha and Tony shout.  
"Why can't yo-"  
"Just don't it's Coulsons prize possession.")

Coulson: Don't touch Lola.

The worker quickly backs away. We pan over to Fitz who has a big smile.

Fitz: And he calls it a girl's name.

He chuckles then slaps Ward on his back and walks away.

Cut to Coulson and Ward walking up a spiral staircase.

Coulson: Lola's not just a collectable, you know. People tend to confuse the words "new" and "Improved".

They enter the heart of the plane, there's a conference room and sitting area.

Coulson: This is mobile command, they were in heavy rotation back in the 90s, but then we got a heli-carrier. Hey, did you hear the one about the guy who's afraid of flying?

Ward: I've done a night jump into a drop zone under heavy fire, sir. I can handle it.

Coulson: That was a...joke. The first part of a...

They've stopped and Coulson looks awkward.

Coulson: I'm not gonna tell it now.

We hear May's voice from off screen.

May: If you plan to unpack, make it quick.

She walks into frame looking at Ward.

May: Wheels are up in five.

She turns her attention to Coulson and hands him some papers, Ward has a surprised look on his face and looks at Coulson too.

May: We may have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's routing points.

Coulson looks down at the stuff she just gave him.

Coulson: Good, we need to do some catching up.

She nods and walks away as Ward watches her go.

Ward: Is that...who I think it is?

Coulson: She's just the pilot.

Ward: Melinda May is "just the pilot"? Come on, sir. What game are you really playing?

Coulson closes the binder May gave him and looks at Ward's bag.

Coulson: Better stow your gear.

He walks away up some stairs as Ward still looks confused. 

We cut to see the ramp closing and an airman leading the plane out of the hanger, May behind the controls.

We once again get the same voice from the earlier voiceover and we can now recognize it, it's Skye's voice. She is once again narrating a voiceover.

Skye Voiceover: How will you come at us?

When the plane exits the hanger we can see S.H.I.E.L.D.s' eagle emblem outlined on it's top.

Skye Voiceover: From the air?

We cut to see a van in an alley, obviously Skye's.

Skye Voiceover: From the ground? 

We cut to inside the van, there are many newspaper clippings and other things taped up around the van.

Skye Voiceover: How will you silence us this time? How can you?

We cut back to see the plane taking to the air.

Skye Voiceover: The truth is in the wind. 

We cut back to inside the van. The camera pans over to show us, Skye, recording her message.

Skye: It's everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide.

Cut back to Coulson, he looks out the window.

Skye Voiceover: You will not find us. You will never see our faces. But, rest assured, we will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing – nothing – can stop us in the – 

The door to her right opens suddenly cutting her off, standing there is a smiling Coulson. Skye takes a breath and looks at them with a smile.

Skye: Hey. What up?

The person with Coulson throws a black bag over Skye's head.

("Oh well that was unexpected." Thor cried. They never did this in Asgard.)

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
Thanks for reading!

[1] Obviously they won't continue to think this about Skye.

[2] Clint and Natasha don't know about Ward being Hydra just because it fits better for the story.

[3] I'm really running out of sentence endings so most of them just won't make sense.

[4] I think Natasha and Clint would have to be higher than most agents to be picked for the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna add people in asap because if I don't i'll forget and like it'll be a full season after their introduced and you guys will be commenting "Omg it's been a full season can you add them into your story" and I'll just be like 👁👄👁. Anyway in some parts their won't be many comments but on other parts their will.


	3. Pilot 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My script wasn't finished but I think it's still good.

We come back to the plane, it looks like Ward is leading a hand tied and head bagged Skye up into the plane with Coulson following. Coulson turns around and looks behind himself then continues into the plane.

"You know I think so far things are really working out for her right now." Steve joked.  
"le gasp! Did you just make a joke? Steven I'm so proud of you!" Tony cheered, his friend- acquaintance was finally learning.

Cut to inside a room on the plane. Ward takes off the hood from Skye's head roughly. She no longer has her hands tied, but Ward has her by her elbow. He leads her by her arm to sitting in the chair and we see Coulson is in the room too as he shuts the door. Skye looks at both of them then speaks.

Skye: You guys are making a big mistake.

Ward: You don't look that big.

"Well that was rude!" Steve exclaimed.  
"Yes, the mortal does seem overly annoyed." Thor agreed.

Skye smooths her hair and composes herself while Ward walks away.

Coulson: Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group – 

Ward gets an annoyed look at this.

Coulson: The Rising Tide.

"Wait what's that?" Tony asked no one in particular.  
But it was Bruce who answered, "They are a bunch of REALLY good hackers. They are really smart."  
"If they got her to switch sides she could really be of use to S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha thought the strange girl seemed cool. If only she could meet her. She could join her squad. [1]

Skye: I don't know...what you're 

Ward: Okay, there are two ways we can do this.

Skye doesn't look intimidated, she gives him a teasing smile while she speaks.

Skye: Oh, is one of them the easy way?

Ward's face shows no levity.

Ward: No.

Skye's smile falters slightly.

Skye: Oh.

Coulson: What's your name? 

She looks at Ward then back to Coulson.

Skye: Skye.

Ward: What's your real name? 

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if it was her name. She definitely seems like the type of person who would hide it." Clint claimed.  
"Clint, you do know she said her name like 10 minutes ago, right?" Natasha whispered to Clint.  
"Ooooooooh yeah that makes sense!" Clint whispered back.  
"Honestly Clint how are you even an assassin?"

She shoots him a look but Coulson speaks first.

Coulson: That can wait. It's another name we need, a certain hero.

This hits Skye and she looks away.

Skye: What makes you think I know that?

Coulson: Well, you made a little mistake.

He sits in the chair opposite Skye at the table.

Coulson: The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts.

He picks up a folder while talking and drops it on the table in front of Skye.

Skye: Wow. Yeah. Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this?

"Lady Skye is very smart!" Thor's voice echoed.  
"Yeah or she's just trying to some them out." Tony suggested. That would be a good tactic. He should use it in the future.

She looks around the small room. 

Skye: A plane? 

Ward shoots a look over to Coulson.

Skye: I got inside. And, by now, you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing.

Coulson: We have a fairly strong coincidence.

He opens a folder and shows her a picture.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other, "Well that's never good. But I'm not surprised they have them for like everyone."

Coulson: You being on the scene right before it went up in flames.

He drops that folder on top of the other one before her.

We cut to outside and see tires pass in front of the camera as Coulson does a voiceover.

Coulson Voiceover: Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out?

A S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV pulls to a stop and Fitz and Simmons get out. Simmons has a big smile on her face and grips Fitz' shoulders in excitement. May gets out of the driver's side and looks up at the blown out windows. She then looks over at the crumpled ground where Mike landed.

Coulson Voiceover: How did you know the hooded man was in the building?

We cut back inside the small room with Coulson, Ward and Skye.

Ward: Did you blow it up to draw him out?

Skye looks up at him with shock.

Skye: Did you?

Coulson: That's not our style.

Skye: I was just kidnapped by your "style". S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up centipede. 

"Couldn't they have thought of something cooler than Centipede. You know you need to have a cool name otherwise, you will get overtaken." Insisted Tony.  
Steve looked at him oddly, "I don't think that's how it normally works.  
"Ok then Steven. Riddle me this. Would you rather have your organization be called Wowcher or Walrus."  
"Well Wowcher but I-"  
"No! Just no!"

There is a brief smirk on Coulson's face as Ward takes a step back out of Skye's eye line. Ward looks at Coulson and moths the word "centipede". Obviously he's not in the loop on this one. Skye catches this and smiles bigger.

Skye: Holy no way.

She laughs.

Skye: You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop I won in a bet? 

"Well that's depressing isn't it?" Bruce commented.

Coulson: You need to think about your friend. We're not the only ones interested in people with powers. We'd like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him and the guy after that will want to dissect him.

Ward walks closer to Skye and leans down close to her.

Ward: What is centipede?

Cut to Mike, he is sitting staring at a piece of paper, a Notice of Eviction. He sighs and speaks into the phone he's holding. We see Ace sitting not too far away throwing a ball into the air.

Mike: Yeah, I get it, but...

He lowers his voice and turns away from Ace.

Mike: Listen doctor, people saw me. They saw what I can do. If I went public that might be good. I mean, your product works. It works amazingly and...

He pauses and looks down at his arm. We can see some sort of tech attached to the inside of his forearm. I do have to say, it looks like a centipede. There are at least six yellow gem looking things segmented like a centipede. It looks like the device is implanted into his arm.

Mike: Yeah, yeah, I-I-I know what I signed, but if we got out in front of this, maybe – 

He listens for a second.

Mike: Then what? You want me to go crawling back to the factory? I couldn't even get workmen's comp from those crooks. I don't think – Yeah, yeah, doctor, I just thought – okay. 

He takes the phone away from his ear and shuts it off. He looks over to the side and we see a picture of him with a woman. He throws the phone and it smashes into the frame breaking the glass. 

Cut to May, Fitz and Simmons. They are standing inside the charred remains of the room where the explosion went off.

"Yay FitzSimmons they are iconic." Clint exclaimed.  
"They are they radiate puppy energy. They are the most adorable people to ever walk the Earth." Tony agreed.  
Natasha whispered to Clint, "Hey wanna bet they get together? 50?"  
"Sure. If they get together I'll give £50."   
And with that they shake hands.

Simmons: This was a lab. Was this leased as a lab? 

May: Self-empowerment center.

May chuckles.

May: With a top of the line motion sensor security system.

Simmons: Ah, so a secret lab.

It looks like Simmons is kneeling next to a charred body. I don't think it is, I mean wouldn't that have been removed by now? But it sure does look like a hand sticking up in the air.

May: And a superhero, not a coincidence. So, was this explosion sabotage? Was it meant for him?

May notices what Simmons is doing, taking a sample from whatever she's kneeling next to with a large set of tweezers.

May: Or were they just in over their heads? 

Fitz has walked over to join them.

Fitz: Yeah, working the problem. Ladies, if you'll just.

He walks between them then sets down his case and opens it.

May: If you're gonna be in the field, Agent Fitz, you have to get your hands dirty.

Fitz: No, I don't.

"Fair enough. I hated it at first. You get used to it though. Well I didn't but Hulk did." Bruce knew what it was like. Brains but not so much brawl at first. He also had a feeling Natasha was going to get her £50.

He's looking down at some sort of tablet and we hear beeping sound followed by a whirring sound. Small little drone planes fly up around him as he sings the "Off to Work" song from Snow White. He hits a few more buttons and the drones emit some sort of laser grid to map the room.

We cut back to Coulson, Ward and Skye. Skye is standing and pacing around as Coulson and Ward sit.

Skye: Centipede, it was chatter on the web and then, gone. I traced the access point MAC address to that building.

Ward: What were you after? 

Skye: The truth. What are you after?

Ward: World peace. You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up.

Ward stands and Skye gives him a surprised look at his words.

Ward: But you're never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye.

Ward is now standing very close to her and towering over her, but to her credit she has not backed down. Instead she puts one of her hands to his chest and pushes him back a step.

Skye: Well, just because you're reasonable and...

She pauses and pushes him again.

Skye: Firm...doesn't mean that you're not an evil, faceless government tool bag.

"I take back my first thoughts of her. I love this girl. She speaks so much truth." It was true Tony had finally found his spirit animal.  
"I know. She's so real." Clint liked her to.

Ward seems to be exasperated.

Ward: Just give us your guy's name.

Skye: He's not my guy!

Coulson: You understand he's in danger.

Skye: Then let me go! Let me talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here.

She had, of course, motion to Ward with her insult.

Ward: You want to be alone with him. Of course.

He turns away from her and looks at Coulson.

Ward: She's a groupie. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers, she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower.

Skye looks insulted as Coulson stands up.

Skye: What?!? I would – 

Her face goes from indignant to resigned.

Skye: It was one time.

"Ummmmm ok then! I still respect her though. But cosplay? Really?!" 

Coulson has walked to the door and opened it, then he turns and looks behind himself.

Coulson: Ward. 

He walks into the hallway with Ward following after closing the door.

Coulson: Is it the girl? She getting under your skin?

Ward: Sir?

Coulson: Or is it the assignment? Are you so anxious to get out of this that you'd deliberately blow an interrogation? 

Ward: Give me a minute alone with her, you'll have your answers.

"Is it bad that I want him to fail?" Natasha asked the group.  
"No, we were all thinking it." Clint told her.  
"Yep."  
"Most certainly."  
"We definitely don't stan!"  
"Wait what is stan?"  
"Oh My God Steve get with the program."

Coulson: She's an asset.

"And I oop-"

Ward: She is such an a—

What Coulson says sinks in.

Ward: Wait, asset? 

Coulson: We don't know anything about her.

While they've been talking Coulson opens a door and takes out a small case. He puts the case on the table. 

Coulson: Do you appreciate how often that happens? That never happens. We need what she knows.

Coulson opens the case and we see some sort of tech gun sitting inside.

Cut to the bombed out building. Fitz is holding onto a big pad flying his drones around the room taking video while Simmons and May talk.

Simmons: See, we designed each with their own capabilities, so, um, some recording the dimensions and texture of the rooms and then some are testing the matter density, radiation. I mean, one is basically just smelling.

Fitz sees something on his giant tablet and calls out.

Fitz: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've got something in something.

The camera flips to the view of one of the drones. The description at the top says "04 bashful".

"I don't think I've seen anyone more pure than FitzSimmons." Clint said. (But honestly naming them after the seven dwarfs is so funny).  
"What does pure mean?" Steve questioned.  
"Steve maybe you just shouldn't talk for a while because your really ruining the vibe and it just isn't ok. You know?"

Simmons: Who's got it?

Fitz turns around and points.

Fitz: Uh, bashful.

May walks over to where the drone is moving things around. She finds a black cylinder and picks it up.

May: Surveillance camera. Deep fried.

Fitz: Yes, but that model has flash memory in case of brownouts. Now, I could sync that data from the motion detectors and, with a little luck, get some images from before the blast. And by "luck" I mean "unappreciated genius".

May gives him a smirk as Simmons walks closer to them.

Simmons: Yeah, we'll need it. Snow's reading some compounds that are – whoa. My God.

She walks over to another section of the room and looks down then bends down.

May: Explosive?

Simmons finds something on the floor and picks it up.

Simmons: Not of this earth.

Cut back to inside the small room on the plane. Coulson holds up a tiny vial of green liquid before Skye.

Coulson: This is QNB-T16. It's the top shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives. 

Coulson places the vial inside the gun we saw earlier. Skye shifts in her seat but Ward has his hand on her shoulder restraining her.

Coulson: It's a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour.

"Wait. WE HAVE TRUTH DRUG! Why did no one tell us about this?" Clint. Was. Livid.  
"We could have had less near-death experiences after interrogations. But Fury was like 'nooooo you and Clint can just die!'" Natasha so far had 4 different topics to talk to Fury about.

Ward releases her and walks to stand next to Coulson.

Ward: And you'll have a nice little nap. And we'll have all the answers to our – Hey!

Coulson has turned toward Ward and shot him with the drug instead of Skye.

Ward: What the hell?!?

Coulson: I'm sorry, did that hurt?

Ward takes his hand away from the place in his arm where he was shot putting on bravado.

Ward: No. But you've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women.

He shoots Skye a look as her eyebrows raise in surprise.

Ward: Because I think it makes me seem more masculine. My God, this stuff works fast!

Clint and Natasha faced each other, "Ohhhhh it's a interrogation technique." Make that three things.

He looks down at his arm realizing that he's under the influence of the truth drug. He sits down in the vacant chair.

Coulson: Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like.

Coulson starts to move toward the door.

Ward: Wait a minute. Wait, you can't just – this is definitely not protocol!

Coulson shuts the door in Ward's face. Skye cocks her head looking at Ward. She slowly takes her coat off. Ward's eyes glance down for a moment then focus on her eyes.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Steve murmured.  
"Yes your mortal tactics are most strange. I must say." Thor agreed.

Skye: You seem nervous, Agent Ward. 

Ward: I'm calling to mind my training.

Skye stands up.

Ward: There's no way I'm going to reveal classified secrets to a girl who's hell bent on taking us down.

Skye is now standing right next to Ward and leans down a bit putting her hands on the table.

Skye: Have you ever killed anyone?

"Most likely. I doubt that he would be able to avoid that." chuckled Natasha.  
"True. It's hard to avoid." Clint said.

Ward: Yes, a few.

He closes his eyes in frustration.

Ward: High risk targets. But they were terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn't feel good afterwards.

Skye: And does your grandmother know about these things?

Ward's face goes sad and he looks up at Skye, when he speaks his voice sounds like that of a child.

Ward: Gramzy?

Cut to inside what looks like a factory. Mike is walking behind another man who is talking to him.

Man: My hands are tied, Mike. It's company policy. You didn't meet quota, I had to let you go.

Mike hurries his steps to walk beside the guy who stops to talk to him.

Mike: Gary, look, I got no choice. It's just me and my boy now.

"That's sad but fair enough I guess. I mean if it's a policy they have to follow it." Bruce sadly spoke, "I just hope he doesn't do something irrational."  
Clint agreed, "I hope so to. He seems like a great guy."

Gary: There's no openings, Mike. And even if there were I got a hundred guys standing in line that are just like you, only they won't bitch when they hurt back hurts.

Mike: I was injured, but I'm stronger now. I can handle twice the load I used to.

Gary: What are you not hearing? You don't cut it.

Mike's face gets angry.

Gary: When I say I need things moved I need –

Mike angrily shoves a large crate sending it flying into a wall where sparks erupt.

"Oh ok. I guess we're going for irrational. I would go for calm but you do you!" Bruce groaned.  
"Yeah I don't think that's the best approach especially showing you are now exceptionally stronger than usual." Steve advised.  
Clint chuckled, "At least something interesting happened."

Mike: Like that?

Gary: Are you out of your mind?!?

Mike puts his hand on Gary's face and gives him a hard shove causing him to land on a pile of metal tubing. He's pretty busted up and bleeding from the head.

Mike: These are people, Gary. Men! Not parts you replace when they break.

Mike grabs a gas container, it sprays when he rips it from wherever it was housed.

Gary: It's not me, man. It's the company. I'm not the bad guy. I'm not the bad guy, man.

Mike is looking at him and seems to get some sort of realization.

Mike: Yes, you are. It's simple now, just like we used to read about. You're the bad guy.

Gary has regained some of his composure and is now trying to move himself away from Mike.

Mike: And I'm the hero.

Mike lifts the gas canister high and brings it down heavily. 

"Wow that is brutal!" Tony exclaimed, "That is really really strong though. I can't decide if I'm strong or not."

We open back with The Bus. Cut inside to show the security camera footage from the room where Skye was held. We see Ward is asleep face down on the table. When we pan away from the feed we see Coulson leaning over a lit table staring down at it as Skye walks into the room.

Coulson: Did Agent Ward give you anything?

Skye: He told me he's been to Paris, but never really seen it and that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti.

Coulson: It's a magical place.

Skye: Ward doesn't like your style.

Skye looks around the room with a smile.

Skye: I kinda think I do.

Coulson: What about his?

He sweeps his hand along the table and a feed from a news report is shown on one of the TV screens.

Reporter:...Remains in critical condition. Employees could not identify the attacker, but security footage confirms that this man assaulted the factory foreman before damaging thousands of dollars' worth of company property.

When she says "security footage" that footage is shown on the TV, it shows Mike looking angry as he grabs the gas canister. Skye looks on with a worried face.

Skye: This is wrong. This is not...the guy I met...he was...He just needs a break.

Coulson: Then give him one. What have you got?

Skye looks from Coulson to the screen then back to Coulson again. We next see Mike's drivers' license being put on a lit table. A scan of the license happens and various information spread out on the table, almost like a giant touch screen computer that his horizontal instead of vertical. Fitz, Simmons and May are all around the table looking at the information with Skye standing toward the back.

Coulson: Mike Peterson, factor worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks.

When Coulson gets close to the table Skye moves up as well to stand between him and May.

Coulson: Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super.

"I bet it's Centipede." Steve concluded.  
"You know what from now on Centipede will be Wowcher because it sounds cooler! Centipede makes me genuinely sad." Tony declared.

May: Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?

Coulson: Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?

Fitz touches some controls and fees a grainy looking image to one of the TV screens behind them.

May: What are we seeing?

What we appear to see is two men arguing. Or at least one angry man, he's pointing his finger at the other man, it looks threatening. 

Fitz: Well the man is angry at the other man.

"Yeah we know Fitz." Steve shouted.  
The rest of the team looked at him in shock, "Omg Steve. Don't bully Fitz like that!" 

They all shoot a "no kidding, really?" look at Fitz, who seems to ignore it. Simmons tries to explain.

Simmons: The data is very corrupt.

Fitz: Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt.

Simmons: Yeah.

Fitz: I can't sync the timecode without – 

Skye cuts him off.

Skye: What if you had the audio?

Fitz turns to fully look at her, possibly for the first time.

Skye: I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mike pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, but you could probably –

This time Simmons interrupts Skye.

Simmons: You can clean that up, can't you? Find a sync point and use cross field validation, to find – 

Fitz: But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the Vit-C is all – 

Simmons: Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?

While they speak their own language Skye and May watch confused.

Everyone, except Bruce, watched like 👁👄👁.

Fitz: Yeah, attached to the back porch, brilliant.

Fitz and Simmons both speak over each other to Skye:

Fitz: Um, that audio would be great. Thank you, very much.

Simmons: We will take that audio, please.

Coulson: Your van's here, but you were right, we couldn't decrypt the files.

Skye: The encryptions coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley and then I'm in business.

Skye starts out of the room.

Coulson: Agent May will escort you.

"May seems so top-notch it's unreal. She's so iconic already." Tony stated.  
"Yes you speak very highly of her!" Thor answered, "I can't wait to see her warrior skills."  
"She's like amazing. She's like our mother." Clint said excitedly.

May follows after but Coulson stops her at the door.

Coulson: And on your way out, wake up Ward.

May nods and exits as Coulson turns to stare at the screens.

Cut to inside a hospital, a woman lies in the bed as a nurse attends to her. Some appears at the door holding flowers. The door opens and Mike enters the room, the woman sits up higher.

Woman: You – you're...Oh wow, you're him.

He gives her a smile and walks further into the room holding the flowers out to her as the nurse walks out.

Mike: I'm glad you're doing okay.

Woman: Oh, yeah.

She takes the flowers from him, just staring at him.

Woman: Thank you, they're beautiful.

Once the door closes behind the nurse she looks at him more seriously.

Woman: What the hell are you doing here?

Mike: I don't know where to go, doctor. Everything's getting...I – I know what's right, I do. But no one will listen to me. I volunteered because you said things would change.

She quickly gets out of bed.

Woman: And you said you could keep it together. Our first subject lost it, walked into the lab with a fricking bomb.

Mike: I'm not like him.

Woman: Well, tell that to your foreman, in the I.C.U.

He grips her shoulder pulling her in close.

Mike: I saved you.

She roughly pulls her arm away.

"Oh that took a turn." Tony cried.  
"I know all the scenes he's in are nice and then BOOM!" Bruce shouted.  
"Well that's one way to put it!"

Woman: You exposed me!

She sighs and walks around him to look out the door.

Woman: You exposed the program.

She turns to face him again.

Woman: The people who gave me this technology, they are very serious and they do not want to be revealed. Mike Peterson, needs to disappear.

Mike: You're right. I'm not him anymore.

He walks to stand closer to her.

Mike: I'm someone else now.

Woman: Oh, please. You're juiced, Mike.

He walks away from her and she follows.

Woman: And you're losing it, just like the last guy. This is a disaster.

Mike has walked to the open window and stands there, then turns to look at her.

Mike. No. It's an origin story.

With that, he jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Please comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ❤️ I think my script glitched so it put a but it in twice but oh well if you can find just tell me so I can take it out. It also wasn't finished. I'm just going to skip to the next one though. It will carry on as though they have seen the rest. Other chapters will have better script.  
> [1] So her S.H.I.E.L.D. 'Squad' is her, Clint, Bobbi and Mack. May and Phil are like the parents. Fury is the uncle with anger issues and Maria is that one cousin that everyone has.


	4. Idk what to call this chapter

Ok, so I have decided to just carry this on on my Wattpad account. I hope this is ok with you and I hope you carry on reading it on there. My account name is: AgentsofPsych99. I have other Marvel and Harry Potter books to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> I would really appreciate feedback in the comments so I can improve!


End file.
